The Playlist
by zeetheempress
Summary: This is a series of one-shots. A universe where Kagami is a girl and she will be paired by random KnB guys.
1. Sparks Fly (MidorimaXKagami)

First of all this story is totally random. And by the end of the story you will notice that the title doesn't really have a connection on the story cause I really don't know what to put in it so I just put the one that made me write this story. As I said it was random this story popped into my head while listening to Sparks Fly.

* * *

 **SPARKS FLY**

Midorima was running late. He was supposed to meet up with his girlfriend earlier but somehow when his ex-manager Momoi made them eat or more like threatened them to eat her poisonous food which somehow he couldn't still grasp how a food can make someone lose consciousness thus the reason why he's in this predicament.

After having woken up from that deep slumber when he looked at the time he was already half an hour late on their date and he couldn't just cancel it because the both of them have been looking forward for it.

Given by the amount of people in the festival Midorima expected to be later than the usual but due to his infamous weirdness that he have never ever been grateful for they made everyone fear and dodge him like he had some contagious disease until now. He easily maneuvered his way to the appointed meeting spot and what he saw made his heart flutter for his beloved is in her red yukata that match her red-black hair and red eyes.

"Taiga"

Kagami was agitated, pissed and worried at the same time. It's not on Midorima's character to be so late. She was also disappointed because she was really looking forward to spend time with him she haven't seen him for a while and people keep insisting that Midorima is a bad idea due to his and the rest of Generation of Miracles' recklessness during middle school but she beg to disagree. He was an amazing lover. Caring, loving and sweet on his very own Midorima way. Of course she wouldn't also deny that sometimes he's quite odd and he pisses her off but simple touches and gestures from him made her heart flutter.

Kagami's thoughts were interrupted when a very familiar voice called her. She was about to give him an earful when she saw him smile lovingly at her and every rational and irrational thoughts flew out of her brain.

"Shin-"

She was about to call him when rain poured hard and making them wet.

Midorima couldn't think of anything worse that could happen until it started raining.

"Come on, Taiga we should find a-"

He was tugging her when she pulled him and said:

"Shintarō, we are already wet. What's the point?"

"But we are going to get cold"

"No buts. And if being cold is the problem then you are here to warm me up, right?"

Kagami smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help the urge so he kissed her passionately under the rain.

After the kiss the couple run towards the hill that they decided that would be a great view of the fireworks. As they reached it Midorima sat down on the ground not caring about the mud and pulled Kagami with him making her sit on his lap.

"Shintarō, why are you late anyway?"

Midorima remembered his mistake and apologized profusely but was stopped when Kagami leaned in and kissed him to shut him up.

"I'm not mad just wondering"

Midorima can't help but smile and hug her as he told her about what happened. Kagami was so shocked about what she heard but when she finally grasp what happened she looked into Midorima's beautiful green eyes asking if he was alright. Midorima can never be grateful enough for the girl he was holding in his arms. And it seems the sky also approves as it stopped raining.

"Taiga, I can never be thankful enough that you chose me among all the men that was trying to be deemed worthy of you. I am grateful that you love me and I like all of my promises. Kagami Taiga I will love you with my entire heart and soul"

After that brief speech Kagami was crying with joy as she saw how deep the love and passion that Midorima has for her as she stare in those intense and beautiful green eyes of his.

"Shintarō, I am also thankful because even though I am loud, ill-tempered and not that smart and not that womanly you chose to be with me and love me. So Midorima Shintarō I will love you with my entire heart and soul. Forever-"

"And for always"

And the couple shared another kiss just as the firework started.

* * *

Btw, the forever and for always thingy I got that from the movie I saw and I think they are quite OOC. Hahaha :D Again this is totally random, okay?

Hope you like it~


	2. Speak Now (AkashiXKagami)

For this one, I had this idea on the day I also got the Sparks Fly but I had a hard time writing it because it tends to be so long cause I fell in love with them and also they didn't have much stories that feature them together. So this is the short version. Lol xD Btw, the flashbacks are italicized ones.

* * *

 **SPEAK NOW**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!""

Kagami woke up due to Momoi's incessant disturbance and she just want to go back to sleep to escape reality.

"What do you want Satsuki?"

Momoi huffed and pulled Kagami up. She eyed her with scrutinizing eyes then she gave her a solemn look.

"You know that he loves and will always love you right?"

Kagami looked down and nodded. She felt broken even if she's the one who broke it up.

 _Kagami was looking forward to this day it's her and Akashi's third anniversary. She was planning to surprise him in his house. She prep up and decided to leave. As she reached his house she saw a car. Not just a car a girl's car. She felt her heart tightening and she clutch her heart._

 _"What is this feeling?"_

 _She braced herself and decided to shrug it off. As she go down in her car and walk towards the door she felt her hand shaking._

 _"What is wrong with me?"_

 _She grimaced and took a deep breathe. When she was about to knock a girl, a beautiful girl revealed herself. The girl looked at her with disdain in her eyes as she scowled at her._

 _"So you are the girl that Seijuro's been hiding from us"_

 _The girl stated with venomous voice which made Kagami pissed thinking: How dare this girl insult her and address Akashi so familiarly._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Kagami asked. She definitely doesn't know the girl. She isn't one of Akashi's relatives not that she meet them before anyway._

 _"Me? I am-"_

 _"What are you still-"_

 _The girl was interrupted when Akashi emerged at the door and the girl smirked viciously._

 _Akashi knew that someday Mibuchi and Kagami would meet but he never anticipated that it would be on their third year anniversary but he should have known after all, everything that is bound with Kagami would be unpredictable._

 _"What is going on here? Who is this girl, Sei?"_

 _Kagami said. Akashi noticed the look of confusion and the tint of annoyance in her face she always hated the thought of being left in the dark._

 _"Taiga before I tell you any-"_

 _"I am Seijuro's fiancée"_

 _Akashi grimaced and glared at Mibuchi. He looked at Kagami and he can see the pain and betrayal in her eyes._

 _"Wha- what?"_

 _Akashi grabbed Kagami's hands and pushed her inside while he glared and ordered Mibuchi to leave._

 _"Hahaha! Sei, come-"_

 _"Do not call me that way only Taiga can do so."_

 _"Tsk! Whatever"_

 _After she left with flipping her hair Akashi immediately went to the living room only to see Kagami looking crushed. He instantly went into her side and hugged her tightly. He felt her stiffen and relaxed afterwards. Akashi made Kagami faced him as he explained._

 _"The girl you saw is my fiancée but I didn't plan on marrying her. I love you and I can only saw my future with you"_

 _Akashi is looking for any sign of understanding in her eyes but can only see nothing on it and it scared him. Yes He, the Akashi Seijuro is scared and afraid and he already accepted this kind of feeling when he let Kagami in on his life._

 _"Sei, you wouldn't be her fiancé if you didn't agree. Knowing you, you wouldn't let this happen if you really didn't want it."_

 _Akashi grimaced of how she knows him so well._

 _"Taiga, the engagement happened when I was 15 I admit I agreed because I liked her then and I never thought I would fall in love and see marriage something sacred and big deal"_

 _"And that what hurts the most! You knew all this time and you never told me. Sei, I trusted you I told you everything about me. About my past relationship and all but you didn't. I thought you are mine for this past years only to find out that someone already came first"_

 _"And I am yours. I do not love her I love you"_

 _Akashi can feel the pain and sadness in her words and her eyes._

 _"Sei, I love you so much even I just known you for almost 4 years counting the time we were just friends. And I'm hurting right now. What more of that girl who have been your fiancée almost 9 years, have you imagined how much it would have hurt her?"_

 _Akashi frowned. This was always the part of Kagami that he love and hate. She cares too much about other. She's so selfless he love it but because of this she always gets in trouble too and he hates it._

 _"Sei, let's just end this"_

 _Akashi was beyond astonished. He felt furious. He can't believe that she just said that like it was nothing._

 _"You are going to end this just like that?"_

 _Kagami felt the fury that was laced on his words but she feel so drain that she can't deal with it right now._

 _"I'm hurting too-_

 _"No you aren't! I can't believe you! You know what if you're so persistent to do so. Then fine let us end this"_

 _Kagami was furious too but she can't really lash on him because it was her fault anyway. She loved him but she didn't want to step on someone because of her selfish desires. Kagami stood up and stared at Akashi:_

 _"Farewell, Sei"_

"Kagamin! Kagami-"

"What is it, Satsuki?"

"Mou! I've been calling you for a while"

"Sorry Satsuki had a lot of things in mind"

Momoi just nodded and sighed. She grabbed Kagami and made her look at her.

"You know sometimes being selfish isn't bad. This decision of yours that letting him go can ruin you both and you can't put your hopes up in what if's of the future because what matters right now is that he loves you and you love him. Kagamin, we won't hate you if you stopped the wedding actually we will help you instead because we know Akashi-kun and we never saw him fall in love and now that he is I know he will not love any woman like how he loves you and I can guarantee that. Besides would you really trap him in this loveless marriage and watch the man you love to be miserable and regret the decision he make out of anger?"

Kagami can feel the sincerity and security of her words and even how weird it is, it's like she can see how everything will play and turned out in Momoi's eyes. She can feel that everything will be okay if she take a chance on them and she believe it. Kagami took a deep breath and close her eyes:

"Thanks, Momoi. Now, can you lend us that help you are talking about?"

Kagami smiled as Momoi squeled.

"Leave everything to me"

Akashi stand with the girl he supposed to marry and regretted on making that stupid decision should have known not to make any decision when you are clouded in anger as the preacher said:

"Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Akashi was about to raise his hand and ran away then find Kagami and make everything alright again when someone from the back stood up. And he felt like everything just stopped and blurred as he was staring at her and she stared back.

"Sei, I know I made a poor decision that ended us where we are right now and I know you are mad at me but as I take this last chance and be selfish for once. Sei, I love you and I can't stand knowing you that you are to marry the wrong girl. So please come back to me"

Akashi was happy he can't even say a single thing and he knows he should because his lover was gazing at him with pleading sorrowful and loving eyes. As he was about to speak he was cut off when someone shouted and everything was a mess and he can't see Kagami anymore. He was about to run off to find her when someone grabbed him.

"Akashi-kun this way"

He smiled when it was the Generation of Miracles creating such riot and he was whisked away to find Kagami but someone stopped him and it was Mibuchi.

"You can't do this Seijuro"

"Really? Watch me"

And he removed his hand and glared at her then Ryouta came and blocked her path.

"Sorry but Akashicchi belong to Kagamicchi only"

He saw Tetsuya going to the back door and he made a dash for it. When he saw her his queen he run towards her and hugged her like she was to disapper.

"I didn't say my vows and I wasn't planning to anyway but thank you because you are around when they said speak now"

Kagami smiled at him. Her angelic smiled that he misses so much and couldn't resist and kissed her passionately. They only stopped when a car honked and came out Momoi.

"Now love birds be free and procreate"

They hugged each other exchanged thank you-s and bid goodbyes and as they entered the car. They gazed at each other lovingly slowly leaned and kissed passionately. As the engines roared you can see their hands holding each other so dearly with matching smiles that held promises of the future they know they would share together bind by the love they held for each other.

* * *

Even though I'm not that happy with the ending, I still hope you like it :)


End file.
